Panda Juga Manusia
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Chap 5 : Shin, Alisa, dan Xiaoyu kini dalam masalah besar. Mereka dikejar oleh Jin dan Tekken Force karena terbongkarnya identitas asli Shin yang ternyata panda biasa. Loloskah mereka?
1. Prolog

Nagi: kita kembali lagi!

Scarlet : kali ini bertemakan kesetiaan. Tentu saja masih kami sajikan dengan paduan drama, romance, dan bergaya komedi

Nagi : *baca teks* dan kisah kali ini menceritakan seekor panda yang setia pada majikannya, dan rela berkorban demi majikan kesayangannya…

Scarlet : kok Panda?

Nagi : ingat! Kita masih berkutang di fandom Tekken sekaligus multichapter kedua kita! Hanya itu yang cocok buat cerita kita

Scarlet : kalo gitu, cekidot!

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Namco, meskipun kita menikahi Harada-sensei dan yang punya Namco belum tentu bakalan jadi punya kita.

Genre : Humorrr-romance-Drama

WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, abal-ness, missing typo, dan rule 86, karena Panda akan kami jadikan cowok…

* * *

><p>Nagi and Scarlet presents…<p>

**Panda Juga Manusia(?)**

.

.

Prolog

-Panda's PoV-(translated)

_Hi,readers! I'm Panda. And, I am a panda._ Oke, mungkin kalian bingung dengan kedua kalimat ini. Biar kujelasin bahwa "Panda" adalah sebuah nama, dan "panda" adalah nama spesies binatang.

Aku adalah binatang kesayangan, pengawal, sekaligus teman baik Ling Xiaoyu, seorang wanita SMA yang rela menyogok anggota WWF hanya untuk memeliharaku.

Sebagai binatang kesayangan, aku adalah sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang masa setelah Alisa, "anak" dari Professor Bosconovitch, ilmuwan jenius dunia yang menyamar menjadi guru kimia.

Dan sebagai seekor Panda, aku juga sangat dihargai sebagai binatang dan pengawal kesayangan. Namun, sangat disayangkan karena mereka mengahrgai binatang dengan cara yang salah. Para manusia, seperti majikanku sendiri, salah mengartikan jenis kelamin dengan penampilan. Mereka pikir para panda yang "imut" itu hanya berjenis kelamin betina. Padahal, aku yang berwajah imut ini(Readers ; HOEK!), adalah seekor panda jantan. Jika kau mau tahu, usiaku juga 20 tahun. Tapi, justru karena keimutanku itu, aku mendapatkan gelang pink yang menyebalkan ini. Dan salah persepsi ini pun tidak terjadi di kalangan manusia, tapi juga di kalangan binatang yang berada di satu keluarga yang sama, yaitu beruang. Dan satu ekor beruang yang bikin kesel saat ini adalah Kuma, beruang piaraan tetangga sebelah. Waktu aku lagi di depan rumah saja, dia langsung nyabut pohon mangga, terus menyatakan cinta di depanku. Aku sudah bilang aku terlalu tua untuk dia nikahi, dan aku bukan hewan betina. Tapi, tetap saja dia tak mau mengindahkan perkataanku. Ini sudah ke 19 kalinya bulan ini.

.

.

.

Ini pelecehan yang dalam. Banget. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seekor hewan peliharaan.

.

.

.

Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku juga selalu bisa menjadi seorang (atau seekor) sahabat bagi majikanku. Aku selalu mendengar setiap keluhan yang dialami oleh Xiao. Dan sesuatu yang paling aku bingung, Di semua curhatannya itu, hanya tertuju pada satu tema, satu orang manusia. Yang aku dengar sebagai seorang manusia yang sangat tampan dan disukai banyak wanita. Mungkin, kalian para pembaca tahu siapa yang kumaksud. Sudah terbaca di kepala kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin

.

.

.

.

Ya. Maksudku, hello…

Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus seorang cowok metroseksual yang sudah berusaha bunuh keluarganya dan kemudian berakhir dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri?

Dan Di setiap curhat dari majikanku itu, memang hampir tak terhitung jumlahnya. Aku bahkan kewalahan untuk mencari solusinya. Sebenarnya, aku tahu solusinya. Aku bisa selesaikan semua masalah itu. Karena jika kalian ingin tahu soal aku, naluri binatang bisa lebih peka dibandingkan manusia biasa. Karena itulah, aku ingin bisa menjawab semua kesedihan dari majikanku. Tapi, aku hanya seekor panda. Aku hanya bisa meraung. Dan manusia tak bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Namun, jika keajaiban bisa terjadi, aku ingin sekali bisa menuruti keinginan majikanku di kalimat terakhirnya sebelum dia mengakhiri curcol yang berdurasi 23 Jam itu.

"Aku berharap urusan ini bisa selesai. Jika saja kau manusia, pasti aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jin karena dia kini tidak mempedulikan aku…".

_You're right,_ Xiao. Jika saja aku mausia, pasti masalah ini akan selesai.

-Panda's PoV ended-

.

.

.

Sementara itu…..

Lokasi : markas rahasia Dr. Bosconovitch

"akhirnya, penemuanku berhasil! Ramuan Pengubah Wujud! Dengan ini, aku bisa mengubah sesuatu yang bukan manusia menjadi manusia!", kata sang professor hebat itu sambil mengacungkan benda merah di tangannya sambil ketawa setan.

"Tapi, apakah ramuan ini bisa berhasil, Dok?", Tanya Alisa, asisten Bosconovitch.

"Ini masih dalam tahap uji coba. Tapi, aku takut jika jatuh di tangan orang yang salah. Karena jika diberikan pada manusia, bisa memberikan efek sebaliknya…".

"bagaimana jika anda letakkan di atas lemari bahan kimia di dalam laboratorium? Khan lab kimia jarang ditemui orang karena pengawasannya yang ketat…. Bisa saja itu akan sangat menekan pihak tak bertanggung jawab untuk mengambilnya, dan lemari itu juga sangat tinggi", usul Alisa. Naluri robotnya lagi berguna.

"Kau jenius, Alisa! Mungkin aku harus meletakannya disana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, berlokasi di rumah Xiaoyu….

"Panda! Ayo kita berangkat! Aku bisa terlambat nih!", sahut wanita berkuncir dua yang bernama Xiaoyu tersebut.

Seekor panda muncul di depannya, Xiao menungganginya dengan tenang. Namun, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan binatang imut itu?

"jalan sih jalan. TAPI JANGAN KEKENCENGAN!"

Panda raksasa itu membawa majikannya melesat bagai peluru. Wanita yang notabene kekanak-kanakan itu hampir terlempar.

Sementara itu…

Sosok perempuan berambut pixie bernama Asuka mengayuh sepedanya dan hampir mendekati pintu sekolah. Namun, sebuah mobil juga melesat bagaikan Power Rangers dan menabrak sepedanya Asuka.

.

.

.

BRUAK!

BRUK!

BAIBIKBUKBAKBUKMEONG!

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Bekal makan siangku! Aku ga bawa uang lagi…", Asuka menjerit kesakitan(?). Tampak seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang akrab disapa Lili turun dari mobil limo yang melintas di depan sekolah. Anak itu terlihat santai dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya sambil membawa tongkat (*Author dibanting Lili*).

"WOY! Kamu yang nabrak aku! Kamu ganti ni makanan! Kalo kamu ga ganti, aku ga bisa makan nanti! Jangan harap karena kamu orang kaya bisa seenak udelnya Jin bisa nabrak orang!", cerocos Asuka dengan marahnya.

"kamu piker kamu siapanya Jin? Aku ga takut sama kamu! Sori ya, aku telat nih", jawab Lili dengan santai.

"KURANG AJAR!"

BAK!BIK!BUK!BAK!BUK!

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran diantara kedua wanita yang sedang bersengketa tanah(?) itu.

Tiba-tiba…..

"SEMUANYA MINGGIR ATAU KALIAN DIGILAS!"

Tampak seekor panda raksasa dan majikannya muncul di depan sekolah. Menabrak semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dan karena kedua gadis yang bersengketa itu tidak menghindar dan meneruskan perkelahiannya, sang panda terpeleset dan wajah kedua wanita itu rata dengan tanah. Dan di saat bersamaan, panda dan majikannya terlempar ke dalam laboratorium kimia. Tapi mereka dalam keadaan yang bermacam-macam. Xiao, majikan si panda masuk ke dalam ruang guru, yang kebetulan memiliki jalan pintas di lab. Sedangkan si panda, menabarak sebuah lemari yang setinggi menara Eiffel, dan menjatuhkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna kemerahan. Panda hampir menangkapnya, tapi justru malah kejatuhan. Cairan kemerahan itu mengalir dengan derasnya ke mulut Panda. Karena takut, Panda pingsan mendadak.

Setelah kejadian itu, Xiaoyu diberi nilai C oleh Dr. Bosconovitch karena merusak laboratorium kimia dan membahayakan nasib siswa.

* * *

><p>Di sore harinya, Xiaoyu pulang dalam keadaan membawa air terjun darah di wajahnya.<p>

Xiaoyu terus bercurhat dengan panda raksasa yang tak bisa bicara tersebut hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Dengan lengan Panda sebagai lap ingus, dia tertidur dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih dibalut seragam sekolah. Otomatis, Panda yang sedang berada di sofa itu pun, akhirnya juga ikutan tidur meski tubuhnya ditiban oleh majikannya.

-Xiaoyu's Dream-

"Jin! Jangan tinggalkan aku!", Xiaoyu berteriak dengan kerasnya di hadapan seorang pria berambut pantat bebek yang dia sapa Jin itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu jika aku tak lagi membutuhkanmu! Aku nyari kabar di pesbuk ga muncul. Twitteran juga ga pernah…", kata Jin dengan ketus.

"Karena…Karena…sulit untuk kukatakan….Tapi, aku tak mau kamu kecewa"

"Apa susahnya ngomong? Bukankah kita sudah dekat sejak lama?"

"Aku…..Aku…..Aku…"

.

.

.

"AKU GA PUNYA LAPTOP!HAPEKU AJA CDMA!"

.

.

Hening…

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jin pingsan mendadak.

-End of Xiaoyu's Dream-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

BRUAK!BRUK!MEONG!

.

.

"Aw!", Xiaoyu terjatuh dari alamnya(?). Dilihat sekelilingnya, seperti biasa. Hanya Panda kesayangannya saja yang hilang.

"Panda! Panda! Kau dimana, Sayang?", Xiaoyu berteriak memanggil-manggil binatang peliharaannya itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Panda? Kaukah itu?"

Xiaoyu melangkah menuju sumber suara. Dan suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Xiao membukanya dan…..

Tampak seorang pria muda bertubuh atletis, berkulit kuning, bermata coklat hazel, berponi dan berambut hitam ala Tao Ming Se ada di hadapannya dengan mengenakan gelang berwarna pink yang menyala itu. Xiao yakin gelang itu milik Panda.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?", Xiaoyu kaget setengah hidup(?). Otomatis, dilemparkannya pisau raksasa yang dia pajang di dinding dan hampir mengenai leher pemuda itu.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Kita lanjutkan setelah pesan berikut ini…

* * *

><p>Mohon di ripiu!(Nagi : maap ga modal kata...)<p>

Scarlett : kalo bisa anda bisa memberikan ide cerita pada chap berikutnya di fic ini agar bisa jadi lebih baik...


	2. You Are Panda?

Nagi: kita kembali lagi!

Scarlet : meski belum dapet ripiu, kita tetep akan melanjutkan fic ini hingga akhirnya kita menemukan ide yang lebih baik untuk kelanjutannya.

Nagi : lebih baik, kita cekidot dulu!

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Namco, meskipun kita menikahi Harada-sensei dan yang punya Namco belum tentu bakalan jadi punya kita.

Genre : Humorrr-romance-Drama

WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, abal-ness, missing typo, dan rule 86, karena Panda akan kami jadikan cowok… sekaligus typo berantakan dan kosakata serampangan. Maklum, amatir…

* * *

><p><strong>Panda Juga Manusia(?)<strong>

.

.

_Sebelumnya di "Panda Juga Manusia(?)"….._

"Panda! Panda! Kau dimana, Sayang?", Xiaoyu berteriak memanggil-manggil binatang peliharaannya itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Panda? Kaukah itu?"

Xiaoyu melangkah menuju sumber suara. Dan suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Xiao membukanya dan…..

Tampak seorang pria muda bertubuh atletis, berkulit kuning, bermata coklat hazel, berponi dan berambut hitam ala Tao Ming Se ada di hadapannya dengan mengenakan gelang berwarna pink yang menyala itu. Xiao yakin gelang itu milik Panda.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?", Xiaoyu kaget setengah hidup(?). Otomatis, dilemparkannya pisau raksasa yang dia pajang di dinding dan hampir mengenai leher pemuda itu.

* * *

><p><span>You Are Panda?<span>

"Tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu! Ini salah paham!", kata pemuda yang tersiksa itu.

"Kau bohong! Kau apakan Panda? Jawab atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!", Xiaoyu mengacngkan pedang hingga hanya berjarak 1 cm dari lehernya.

"Oh ya? Jika kau membunuhku, aku tak yakin jika kau bisa bicarakan soal Jin dan menyimpan rahasiamu soal kedekatanmu dengan pria pantat bebek itu", kata pemuda itu santai.

"dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu…Xiao?", lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal Jin? Dan mengapa kau berani memanggilku begitu?"

"Sebaiknya, aku jelaskan sambil minum-minum. Dan, lepaskan pedangmu dari leherku. Aku takut melihatnya seperti pemburu yang mengincarku…"

.

.

.

.

.

"jadi, sebenarnya bagaimana kau tahu aku sangat mencintai Jin? Dan, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?", Tanya Xiaoyu sambil menyeruput teh di cangkirnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi, aku takut jika kau semakin curiga padaku", kata si pemuda dengan ragu-ragu.

"ayolah, aku suka menyimpan rahasia gila. Kau bisa menyebutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan disini."

Pemuda itu menghirup napas panjang.

"Sebenarnya, akulah Panda…"

CROOOOOT!

Cairan teh menyemprot wajah pria manis itu dan membuatnya semakin manis. (Author : so sweet *lebay*)

"Tidak mungkin… Bagaimana bisa kau ini Panda? Kau manusia, dan Panda itu binatang sejenis beruang!"

"Jika aku bukan Panda, bisakah aku tahu jika sinetron drama kesukaanmu itu Mi Telor Garden?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kita sudah sering menontonnya bersama-sama di televisi. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? Kau setampan Jerry…"

"Entahlah. Yang aku ingat waktu menabrak lemari laboratorium kimia, aku kejatuhan sebuah gelas corong berisi cairan berwarna merah darah. Dan saat aku bangun pagi, keadaannya jadi seperti ini…", pemuda itu kembali menerawang kejadian naas yang telah memakan banyak jiwa tersebut. Dan Xiaoyu pun masih kurang yakin bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah seekor Panda yang pernah menjadi pengawalnya.

"Tunggu, cairan berwarna merah darah ya? Kalau tidak salah, itu….", Xiaoyu belum selesai dengan perkatannya.

"Itu adalah Ramuan Pengubah Wujud yang seharusnya jadi milikku…", jawab sebuah suara. Tampak sesosok makhluk gaje berwarna pink-ungu yang setengah-setengah. Tampaknya dia seorang Banci Taman Lawang(*Author dihajar Alisa*.)

"Alisa? Kenapa kau disini?", Xiaoyu dan Panda bertanya secara bersamaan. Jodoh sodara-sodara!

"Aku bisa lebih cepat dari dugaan kalian. Seharusnya, aku yang menjadi manusia. Tapi, karena masih dalam masa eksperimen, aku masih belum berani menyentuhnya. Ternyata ramuan itu berhasil pada binatang. Kau sangat beruntung, Panda.", jelas sosok wanita berambut pink yang disebut Alisa itu.

"Panda, benarkah ini kau? Aku tak percaya ternyata kau bisa seperti ini!", Xiaoyu kaget sambil melompat kegirangan dari lantai 13 ke lapangan parkir(?).

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mencari nama yang cocok untukmu. Tapi, aku butuh Alisa untuk mendapatkannya…", Xiaoyu sedang menyiapkan peralatan berpikir ala Einstein dan Sherlock Holmes(?).

" Oh, pliss, Xiao! Kenapa harus aku yang mikir sih? Jangan mentang-mentang aku robot bisa seenak udelnya Jin kamu nyuruh aku!", bantah Alisa.

"Kamu khan temenku. Ya, paling tidak bisa bantu sedikit!", ucap Xiaoyu sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ yang lebih mirip _eyes _mau pup(?) (maaf…).

"Oke, aku bantu. Tapi, gimana kalo Panda kita beri nama Tao Ming Se? atau, Jerry Yan?"

.

.

.

JBOK!

.

.

.

"Kamu gila? Mereka tuh pemeran utama di sinetron 'Mi Telor Garden'! Kalo dia Tao Ming Se, aku San Thay dong? Kita bukan sutradara sinteron, Alisa! Adaow sakit!", bentak Xiao sambil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah sehabis menghajar Alisa.

Dan acara Debat antara Alisa dan Xiao semakin seru! Tak ada yang mau mengalah karena kebingungan mencari nama baru untuk Panda.

"Halo, kalian berdua… Boleh aku numpang lewat?", Panda berusaha melerai. Tapi, perdebatan tetap berlanjut dan mulut kedua gadis it uterus mengeluarkan busa racun tikus(?).

.

.

.

1 Jam…

.

.

.

2 Jam

.

.

.

3 Jam…

.

.

.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?"

Suasana hening sejenak…

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kalian beri nama aku dengan sesuatu yang menurut kalian tidak asing lagi, tapi diplesetkan agar tidak ada yang menaruh curiga!", Panda mulai melakukan pemikiran logisnya.

"benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi ya?", Xiao pasang mucebi, muka cewek bingung. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri seperti apa raut wajahnya.

"Tunggu. Kita sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Jin, si superhero produk gagal itu. Jika kita plesetkan namanya dengan mengganti beberapa huruf pada namanya, namanya menjadi…", Alisa bangkit dengan akal robotnya.

1…

2…

3…

"KITA BERI DIA NAMA SHIN KAZAMI!", Xiao dan Alisa berteriak berbarengan. Mendadak seember arang menghampiri wajah mereka bertiga.

Dan sejak saat itulah, Panda mendapatkan dan diberi nama Shin Kazami. Lebih singkat, kita akan memanggilnya Shin Kamiya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiao, ayo makan! Kakek sudah lapar…", sapa sebuah suara. Dia adalah Wang Jinrei, kakeknya Xiao.

"Sebentar! Nanti aku kesana!", Xiao berteriak lagi. Dan seember air kembali mengenai wajahnya.

"Panda, kamu ikut aja aku ke bawah. Aku nanti yang bantu acting kamu. Alisa, kamu jaga-jaga. Jangan sampe ada yang tau soal kejadian ini"

Xiao turun dan menuju ruang makan. Tampak seorang lelaki tua menunggu di meja makan. Tampaknya, dia sedang curiga dengan kondisi Xiao saat ini. Cucunya membawa seorang lelaki dari kamarnya.

"Ehem… Xiao, bukankah sudah kukatakan dilarang membawa anak laki-laki ke rumah ini kecuali yang sudah kulawan?", Kakek Wang mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kakek, dia hampir mati karena aku melawannya. Aku tak mau dia terluka, jadi kubawa saja dia lewat atap", Xiao berbohong, agar tak ada yang menaruh curiga padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengenal pria ini… Aku seperti pernah melihatnya…", Kakek Wang menerawang uang lima puluh ribu rupiah(?).

'Bagus. Matilah awak…', batin Xiaoyu ketakutan dan tegang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Nagi : garingkah? Gajekah? Mohon diripiu ya…

Scarlet : dan soal ripiu dari mbak Shia Zen, maaf saya amatiran. Saya yang nulis emang kosakatanya masih berantakan.

Nagi : dan karena anda malas membuka Wiki, di chapter sebelumnya, aslinya Jin disukai banyak wanita. Dan misi sebenarnya adalah menghentikan garis keturunan keluarga Mishima. Karena itulah, Jin berniat untuk membunuh anggota keluarganya kemudian ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri.

Scarlet : kasian, ternyata dia itu superhero produk gagal. Tau gitu, aku ga usah nyari majalah lama yang ada pin-upnya dia…

Jin : kenapa malah banyak yang menyeret namaku disini sih?

Scarlet : kamu terlalu heboh, sih!


	3. Shin Kazami Begins

Scarlet : ternyata ga kerasa sudah chap TIGA!

Nagi : kalau begitu, kita lihat dulu ripiu yang beredar!

.

Dari mbak Shia Zen :

_Panda mau dijodohin sama Xiaoyu? NOOO! Mending dia dibikin jadi cupid Jin sama Xiaoyu aja, kan menarik tuh! Sorry ya, kakak fans pairing JinXiao sih...  
>Lagian panda sama Xiaoyu kan udah kayak saudara, incest banget...<br>Tapi klo mau dijodohin juga gak papa deh! Kakak mau lihat bakalan jadi apa ini fic... terobosan baru tuh! *plin-plan mode on*  
>Lawakannya ampun dah, ampe cengo nih, Jerry Yan, jaman kapan tuh, wkwkwkwkwkwk...<br>Banci taman lawang cantik loh! Hahahaha...  
>WHAT THE? Shin Kazami? sukses ngakak nih! ide nama yang brilian!<br>Bagian paling disuka yang Kakek Wang itu loh!  
>"aku pernah melihatnya..." DASAR BOHONG! WKWKWKWKWK...<br>Tuh, ficnya bagus, idenya menarik, cuma klo bisa persedikit author note. Kakak males baca soalnya klo kebanyakan tambahan begitu. :-3_

Scarlet : makasih ya pujiannya ,kakak! Kayaknya ide nama itu ga sengaja loh…

Nagi : ga sengaja dapet idea pa abis melesetin nama karakter favoritmu di film "Bakugan", Scar? Shun is mine!

Scarlet : Nagi-san! Aku tuh ga suka nonton film begituan! Lagian juga itu cuma mainan ngelempar kelereng..

Nagi : bodo… Lanjut!

.

Dari adek Axe-Nyooo :

_Waw bagus kok crita'a... :D  
>hmmm, knapa panda tb2 bsa jd shin kamiya? '_'a<br>okeehh keep writing yaaaa! Kutunggu chap 3'a~ XD_

Nagi : adek kecil, itu yang dikasi tanda tanya karena itu bukan namanya. Jadi, jangan langsung komen kalo belum disimak…

Scarlet : capek yang bikin nama tauk!

Nagi : daripada kita bercincau ria disini, untuk menghemat kertas, kita langsung pada ceritanya aja! Cekidot!

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Namco, meskipun kita menikahi Harada-sensei dan yang punya Namco belum tentu bakalan jadi punya kita.

Genre : Humorrr-romance-Drama

WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, abal-ness, missing typo, dan rule 86, karena Panda akan kami jadikan cowok… sekaligus typo berantakan dan kosakata serampangan. Maklum, amatir…

* * *

><p><strong>Panda Juga Manusia(?)<strong>

.

.

_Sebelumnya di "Panda Juga Manusia(?)"….._

"Xiao, ayo makan! Kakek sudah lapar…", sapa sebuah suara. Dia adalah Wang Jinrei, kakeknya Xiao.

"Sebentar! Nanti aku kesana!", Xiao berteriak lagi. Dan seember air kembali mengenai wajahnya.

"Panda, kamu ikut aja aku ke bawah. Aku nanti yang bantu acting kamu. Alisa, kamu jaga-jaga. Jangan sampe ada yang tau soal kejadian ini"

Xiao turun dan menuju ruang makan. Tampak seorang lelaki tua menunggu di meja makan. Tampaknya, dia sedang curiga dengan kondisi Xiao saat ini. Cucunya membawa seorang lelaki dari kamarnya.

"Ehem… Xiao, bukankah sudah kukatakan dilarang membawa anak laki-laki ke rumah ini kecuali yang sudah kulawan?", Kakek Wang mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kakek, dia hampir mati karena aku melawannya. Aku tak mau dia terluka, jadi kubawa saja dia lewat atap", Xiao berbohong, agar tak ada yang menaruh curiga padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengenal pria ini… Aku seperti pernah melihatnya…", Kakek Wang menerawang uang lima puluh ribu rupiah(?).

'Bagus. Matilah awak…', batin Xiaoyu ketakutan dan tegang.

.

.

.

Shin Kazami begins…

.

.

.

.

"Kamu Nick Jonas ya?"

.

.

.

TOWEEEEENG!

.

.

Semua mengadakan acara sweatdrop berjamaah dengan Shin sebagai imamnya.

"Kakek, khan sudah pikun. Masa masih begitu? Ini bukan Nick Jonas, kek!", komentar Xiao. Dan Shin pun terselamatkan kerahasiaannya.

"Dia itu Tao Ming Se, Kakek!", lanjut Xiao.

"Apa? Sekalian aja kamu bilang aku ini persilangan Tao Ming Se, steak hotplate, sama serigala berbulu ketek! Biar harga diriku turun drastis!", cerocos Shin yang tak terima dengan perkataan Xiao.

"Hihihi, maaf… Kamu itu terlalu lucu tauk! Oh ya, Kek. Perkenalkan, ini temanku dari Fukushima, namanya Shin Kazami. Dia mau menginap disini untuk beberapa waktu.", kata Xiao menerangkan kakeknya dengan senter(?).

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan", jawab Shin sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, anak muda. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bajumu hanya seragam sekolah dan celama motif api? Ukuran perempuan pula.", kata kakek Wang yang sangat bingung.

"Oh, waktu saya kesini, saya dikejar perampok dan om-om homo. Karena saya mau menyelamatkan diri, baju saya robek. Untungnya, saya ketemu Xiao yang kebetulan lewat. Terus, aku disuruh menginap disini", jelas Shin berbohong. Menghindari identitasnya terbongkar.

"Oh, gitu. Xiao, Panda mana? Tumben tidak keliatan…", Tanya Kakek Wang pada Xiao.

"Dia kulepasin dulu. Soalnya, dia lagi galau karena kemaren habis digombalin Kuma. Padahal sudah ditolak, tapi , mending kulepasin dulu daripada beruang tetangga sebelah ngerusak rumah kita lagi", Xiao menerangkan.

'Hah? Aku masih disini woy! Masa aku dibilangin begitu? Tapi, masuk akal juga sih', batin Shin dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, Kek. Aku mau pergi belanja dulu…"

"belanja apa?"

"belanja baju sekalian mau ke rumah Alisa. Nanti aku beliin makanan ya…", kata Xiao mengakhiri percakapan antara kakek dan cucu tersebut.

Xiaoyu langsung berlari menuju pintu disusul Shin yang masih bingung dengan keadaan majikannya yang terlalu gembira itu.

"Alisa! Cepat turun! Aku mau pergi!",sahut Xiao pada temannya yang bernama Alisa itu. Otomatis, Alisa turun dari kamar Xiao di lantai 13 lewat jendela dan langsung ngeraep tangan Xiao dan Shin. Kemudian…

.

.

.

MOOOOOENG!

.

.

.

Suara menggelegar ala balapan mobil F1 itu terdengar sampai ke telinga para pembaca. Setelah kejadian ini, telinga para pembaca berdarah karena suaranya semakin nyaring.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sebuah mall…

"Kau hampir saja merusak rambutku, Alisa! Kau tahu betapa sulitnya menguncir rambut!", cerocos Xiao yang sedang memasuki pintu mall.

"Maaf, aku khan tidak pernah menguncir rambutku… Rambutku saja tak pernah tumbuh memanjang…", sesal Alisa disertai acara membungkuk.

"Iyalah, kamu robot, makanya ga bisa nguncir rambut sendiri", ketus Shin dengan mata yang kelilipan mobil Ferrari(?).

"Ya sudah, kita cari baju dulu!", Xiao memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk segara menuju toko pakaian pria.

Xiao bingung krasak-kresek mencari pakaian, Alisa mencet-mencet tangannya yang berteriak,"check me! Check me!", sedangkan Shin, dia masih galau sambil mengeluarkan kulkas(?) dari matanya yang masih tertutup karena kelilipan.

"Ah! Sepertinya baju ini bagus…", kata Xiaoyu sambil mengambil kemeja coklat dan sebuah celana jeans. "Nih! Cepet dipake! Lebih bagus kalo ditambah model kaya seragam begitu!".

"Jangan, Xiao! Dia bukan anak pinter! Mendingan kamu pake kaus Kamikaze Bird*!", kata Alisa sambil menyodorkan selembar kaus bergambar Kamikaze Bird.

Shin mengambil kedua pakaian tersebut dan pergi menuju ruang ganti. Selama Shin berada di ruang ganti pakaian, mari kita dengar percakapan antara Xiaoyu dan Alisa berikut ini.

"Jadi, kau tahu soal Ramuan Pengubah Wujud? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hanya bereaksi pada binatang?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku pernah meneteskan ramuan itu di mulutku. Dan itu tidak ada hasilnya. Tapi, setelah aku membuntutimu di sekolah, dan melihat kejadian tabrakan yang tak sengaja itu, Panda berhasil menjadi manusia. Dan aku berasumsi bahwa itu hanya diperuntukkan pada binatang"

"Oh, begitu ya…"

"Lihat! Shin sudah selesai berganti pakaian!"

Xiao dan Alisa menghadap kea rah ruang ganti pakaian. Dan mereka menjadi cengo…

"Waow! Kau sangat… sangat… sangat…", Xiaoyu tergagap ria dan merinding disko.

Tampak Shin mengenakan celana jeans dengan kaus Kamikaze Bird yang dilapis kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak warna merah sekaligus berambut gaya metroseksual ala David Beckham, Bebheck Khampungan.

Setelah melihat penampilan yang Oh-My-Ganteng itu, Xiaoyu terhuyung dan pingsan mendadak. Tapi sadar kembali demi kelanjutan cerita.

Setelah berbelanja, Xiaoyu melihat sosok berambut pantat bebek ada di matanya.

"Tunggu, Itu Jin? Dia bersama siapa?", Xiaoyu tersentak kaget karena melihat sesosok wanita berkulit hitam ada di samping pria yang dia sapa Jin tersebut.

"Kau tidak tahu, Xiao? Jin sudah menjadi bintang film dan dia adalah lawan mainnya! Semua tokoh yang terlibat di film-nya diambil dari Mishima High!", Alisa menerangkan Xiao. Shin, dia merasa senang paduan pakaiannya membuatnya lebih menarik.

"Oh, begitu…", Xiaoyu mencoba mencerna perkataan Alisa.

"APA?", Xiao belum selesai mencerna isinya, Alisa malah teriak duluan.

"Orang yang di sampingnya itu lawan mainnya?", Tanya Xiao yang mulai bingung dengan Alisa.

"Iya, dia juga sekarang mencoba mendekati Jin. Entah apa hubungannya tapi ini akan menjadi lebih rumit", Alisa member peringatan pada Xiao.

"Jika dia lawan main Jin, beritahu aku siapa namanya. Aku harus bicara padanya besok malam", Xiaoyu bernada tegas sambil memegang tangan Shin yang sibuk sendiri memegangi barang belanjaannya.

"Maaf, Xiao. Tapi, jika aku sebutkan namanya, aku khawatir kau akan menghancurkannya seperti kejadian Lili 2 tahun lalu!"

"Dia sahabatku dan aku mencintainya! Aku tak bisa biarkan dia dekati siapapun karena dia berjanji tak akan pernah mencari pasangan!", bantah Xiao dengan nada ketus.

Karena terpaksa, Alisa menghela napas panjang. Dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia adalah Christie Monteiro, Xiao. Dialah lawan main Jin dalam filmnya", kata Alisa.

"Apa katamu? Christie Monteiro? Anak Capoeira sialan yang sok cantik itu? Aku akan menghajarnya. Dia dalam masalah besar kali ini", Xiao marah dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Saat ini dia ngeraep tangan Shin. "Shin, kau ikut aku! Ada yang harus kuurus denganmu!"

"Ada apa?Aku harus apa? Aku dimana", Shin berlagak amnesia dan kebingungan setengah hidup.

"Aku mau beri Jin pelajaran besok di sekolah!", Xiao melangkah penuh semangat menuju took seragam sekolah.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Scarlet : apakah ceritanya garing? Saya tidak yakin ini akan sepenuhnya beraliran komedi<p>

Nagi : mohon ripiu secepatnya, karena kita mau melanjutkan fic ini hingga selesai

Eliza : jangan lupa, atau jika kalian member flame, aku yakin besok kalian akan mati!

.

.

*Kamikaze Bird : nama burung berwarna hitam di Angry Birds


	4. Dilema Cinta

Scarlet : Waktunya menjalankan chap 4!

Nagi : HUATCHI!

Scarlet : napa, Nagi-san?

Nagi : ada kodok melayang tadi di atas rumah…

Scarlet : mana? Mau kupoto! *Tobi mode : on*

Nagi : *jitak Scarlet* GUE LAGI SAKIT, LEMPER!

Scarlet : aduh. Sori, Nagi-san. Jadi, mau aku gantiin nulisnya?

Nagi : iya deh, yang penting jangan lu macem-macemin, itu udah bagus alurnya…

Scarlet : oke. Kalo begitu, kit abaca ripiu dulu!

.

.

.

Dari mbak Wind Scarlett :

_Ceritanya bukannya garing tapi lumayan pendek. Di bagian ketiga ini malah kebanyakan flash back dibanding perkembangan alur. Bagusnya sih gangguan di tengah-tengah cerita sudah mulai tidak terasa. Kisahnya di sini lucu juga ini kayak gabungan tekken bloodline sama tekken the movie yang blangsak itu._

Xiaoyu klo jealous imut, ya? Maen mau labrak begitu aja, hahaha...

Terserah Jin dong mau jalan sama siapa. Si Shin kagak ngapa-ngapain tuh?

Nagi : Wah, iya. Terlalu fokus sama Xiao, jadi kelewat deh temanya… Maaf, mbak. Lagi sakit jadi susah ngelanjutin. Sekali lagi maaf jika ceritanya terlalu pendek… *bungkuk*

Scarlet : berhubung aku yang melanjutkan, aku bakalan bikin lebih seru lagi! Dan sebagai pengganti Nagi-san, akan kuperkenalkan…

Eliza : jangan aku, Scar! Aku tak mau!

Scarlet : ayolah, kali ini saja!

Eliza : oke, oke…

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Namco, meskipun kita menikahi Harada-sensei dan yang punya Namco belum tentu bakalan jadi punya kita.

"Rindu", belongs to Agnes Monica, dan kita ga mungkin kawinin dia…

Genre : Humorrr-romance-Drama

WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, abal-ness, missing typo, dan rule 86, karena Panda akan kami jadikan cowok… sekaligus typo berantakan dan kosakata serampangan. Maklum, amatir…

* * *

><p><strong>Panda Juga Manusia(?)<strong>

.

.

_Sebelumnya di "Panda Juga Manusia(?)"….._

"Dia adalah Christie Monteiro, Xiao. Dialah lawan main Jin dalam filmnya", kata Alisa.

"Apa katamu? Christie Monteiro? Anak Capoeira sialan yang sok cantik itu? Aku akan menghajarnya. Dia dalam masalah besar kali ini", Xiao marah dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Saat ini dia ngeraep tangan Shin. "Shin, kau ikut aku! Ada yang harus kuurus denganmu!"

"Ada apa?Aku harus apa? Aku dimana", Shin berlagak amnesia dan kebingungan setengah hidup.

"Aku mau beri Jin pelajaran besok di sekolah!", Xiao melangkah penuh semangat menuju took seragam sekolah.

.

.

.

Dilema Cinta.

.

-Xiaoyu's Dream-

Xiaoyu masih terus memandangi laptopnya, yang sudah dipenuhi foto Jin. Dia juga menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya yang nan jauh tempatnya itu. Dia terus membuka aplikasi S***e, dan menyayi…

_Selama aku mencari, selama aku menanti_

_Bayang-bayangmu di batas senja…_

_Matahari membakar rinduku…_

_Ku melayang terbang tinggi…_

_._

_._

_Bersama mega-mega, menembus dinding waktu_

_Ku terbaring dan pejamkan mata_

_Dalam hati kupanggil namamu…_

_Semoga saja kau dengar dan merasakan…_

_._

_._

_Getaran di hatiku yang lama haus akan… Belaianmu_

_Seperti saat dulu_

_Saat-saat pertama, kau dating dan kau kecup… bibir ini_

_Dan kau bisikkan kata-kata…_

_Aku cinta kepadamu…_

_._

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi…

Tungtengtingtong!

"Halo, ada orang disana?", Tanya seseorang di dalam laptop tersebut. Dia adalah pria berambut pantat bebek yang kita kenal bernama Joko, aduh, maksudnya Jin.

"Jin! Lama sekali kau tak muncul!", Xiaoyu menjawab sambil menangis terhura, eh, terharu deng.

"kamu pake S***e? Kukira kamu ga punya laptop…", kata Jin dingin.

"Aku udah nabung 3 tahun, sekarang aku sudah punya laptop!", Xiaoyu sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Oke, tapi maaf. Aku lagi sibuk", Jin memasang muka masam seperti biasanya.

"jangan begitu dong! Masa kamu ga mau aku temuin kamu?"

Xiaoyu dengan spontan langsung mecium monitor laptop bermerek durian yang digigit tersebut.

-End of Xiaoyu's dream-

"Xiao, bisakah kau menyingkir? Tidak kusangka kau mengigau lagi…", Shin merasa terganggu tidurnya. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi? Mari kita zoom out kameranya…

Ternyata, Xiaoyu terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, dan mencium telinga Shin yang 3 tahun tak pernah dibersihkan itu. Refleks, Shin menyingkirkan tubuh perempuan itu dengan mendorongnya secara perlahan agar kembali ke sofanya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Yang berlaku malah seperti ini…

"COWOK SIALAN! NGAPAIN LO GANGGUIN GUE! GUE HAMPIR DAPET CIUMANNYA JIN TAUK!"

Ternyata eh ternyata, Xiaoyu mengigau sambil membantingkan sofa yang tadi ditidurinya ke depan Shin.

Otomatis, Shin langsung tepar dalam 3 menit. Seusai kejadian tepar ria, barulah Xiaoyu membuka matanya.

"Loh? Kok aku berdiri? Kok sofanya jadi di sebelah tipi?", Xiaoyu kebingungan sendiri. Saat berjalan menuju sofa yang 'mendadak pindah' tersebut, dia menginjak sesuatu.

"Loh? Shin kok jadi gepeng?", Xiaoyu kembali bingung dengan seuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan, Syahrini juga mendadak datang karena ada yang menyebut 'sesuatu'.

"maaf, mbak Syahrini. Tapi, ini bukan panggung. Dan jangan sebut 'alhamdulillah ya', karena saya baru saja sebut 'sesuatu'. Silakan kembali ke alam baka(?)", Xiaoyu mempersilahkan mbak Syahrini untuk pergi meninggalkan suasana yang terusik tersebut.

"Astagpiruloh, ya. Saya ga jadi manggung…", mbak Syahrini kembali keluar dari ruang keluarga yang seharusnya jadi setting kisah ini.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, kita ga ke sekolah nih? Ini hari Jum'at!", Shin yang gepeng masih membicarakan soal yang kemarin diperbincangkan.

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa! Ayo berangkat!", Xiaoyu yang kaget setengah hidup(?) itu langsung menarik tangan Shin agar segera masuk ke kamarnya.

.

Sejam kemudian…

.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Kau kenapa berdiri disana?", Shin masih memanggil Xiao agar bisa bergerak cepat.

"Aku masih bingung, bagaimana kita bisa berangkat jika tak punya kendaraan?", Xiao bingung setengah hidup(?).

"Ayolah, naik saja ke punggungku. Aku bisa mengantarmu!", Shin masih menawarkan dirinya.

"Buat apa? Bukankah kau bukan Panda lagi?"

"Ayo, ikut saja! Kau tak perlu repot soal itu!"

Dengan berat hati, Xiao naik ke punggung Shin. Dan…

MOOOENG!

Suara ala balap Moto GP terdengar sampai ke telinga para pembaca.

Sesampainya di sekolah…

"Wah, lihat cowok itu. Dia keren sekali!"

"Siapa ya? Sepertinya anak baru…"

Itulah perbincangan anak-anak yang kaget melihat kehadiran pria hitam manis tersebut. Mereka tersepona karena wajahnya yang mengundang para wanita.

Dan ini membuat Hwoarang, preman ganteng berambut oranye pindahan Korea, iri padanya.

Ketika Shin berjalan melewati pintu kelas, tampak sosok yang mirip dirinya. Hanya wajahnya lebih kearah operasi plastik.

"Ehm, bisakah aku lewat?Aku mau masuk…", Shin mengingatkan sosok 'bayangannya' agar menyingkir.

"Maaf, anak muda. Tapi kau baru saja merebut pacarku!", pria 'bayangan' itu marah dengan penamilan cowok di hadapannya.

"Shin, kenapa kau disini? Masih ingat dengan tujuan kita kesini?", Xiao mendadak muncul.

"Oh, jadi ini temanmu? Ternyata lu banci juga ya!", ledek Hwoarang.

"Hei, hei. Lihat siapa yang ada disini…", mendadak sebuah suara ikut nimbrung. Dia adalah Jin, tampak bergandengan tangan dengan Christie Monteiro.

Wajah Xiaoyu mendadak merah padam. Melihat sahabat(?)nya sedang bergandengan tangan, dia membentak, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu saat ini, Jin? Kenapa kau jadi playboy?".

"Kenapa? Lo marah? Terserah aku mau sama siapa!", jawab Jin santai.

Otomatis, Shin yang melihat kejadian itu mendadak marah dan mendorong Jin hingga tersungkur.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu jika aku jadi dirimu! Kau tahu jika sudah menyakiti hati perempuan? Dan seharusnya kau terapkan meskipun kau sudah punya yang lain!", bentak Shin dengan marahnya.

"Lalu?apa kau mau melawanku setelah teman perempuanmu kuledek?", ledek Jin dengan tawa khasnya yang mirip Grim Reaper.

Shin yang kemarahannya memuncak dengan segera menghajar Jin dengan pukulan terkuatnya. Dan Jin terpental hingga ke Himalaya(?).

"Shin? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau telah menghajar Jin!", Xiao tersentak kaget melihat pertengkaran yang dimenangkan telak oleh Shin.

"Kenapa? Justru itu balasan untuk orang yang telah menyakitimu!"

"Tapi, caranya bukan begini! Aku masih mencintainya", bisik Xiao.

"Lalu? Setelah memacarinya, kau rela disiksa? Aku yang memiliki harga diri manusia dan keganasan Panda juga harus berhak membela majikanku sendiri!", Shin teriak dengan toak.

Dan semua orang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Bagus, Shin. Kau baru saja mendapat gelar The Most Wanted", Alisa yang entah darimana jadi ikutan nimbrung.

"Hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa kita tempuh untuk melewati semua ini…", Shin menerima lilin di atas kepalanya.

Namun terlambat, Jin telah memanggil armada Tekken Force untuk menyerangya.

Mereka dengan serempak berteriak,

"KABUUUUR!"

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Jin : kembaliin gue ke Jepang!<p>

Scarlet : maaf, ini untuk ketersinambungan cerita…

Eliza : sok inggris juga kamu itu! Nanti chap berikutnya juga balik sendiri…

Jin : TEKKEN FORCE!

Eliza : ane kagak takut sama begituan, asal kamu mau ngasitau pembaca biar pada ripiu, gua balikin

Jin : oke. Pembaca, cepet ripiu! Aku ga ma uterus di Himalaya begini dinginnya!


	5. The Most Wanted

Scarlet : akhirnya, setelah tertunda, fic chap 5 berhasil mengalir!

Nagi : dan saya sembuh!

Scarlet : berhubung ga ada ripiu, kita lanjutin aja pik kemaren…

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Tekken belongs to Namco, meskipun kita menikahi Harada-sensei dan yang punya Namco belum tentu bakalan jadi punya kita.

Genre : Humorrr-romance-Drama

WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, gaje-ness, abal-ness, missing typo, dan rule 86, karena Panda akan kami jadikan cowok… sekaligus typo berantakan dan kosakata serampangan. Maklum, amatir… 

**Panda Juga Manusia(?)**

.

.

_Sebelumnya di "Panda Juga Manusia(?)"….._

Shin yang kemarahannya memuncak dengan segera menghajar Jin dengan pukulan terkuatnya. Dan Jin terpental hingga ke Himalaya(?).

"Shin? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau telah menghajar Jin!", Xiao tersentak kaget melihat pertengkaran yang dimenangkan telak oleh Shin.

"Kenapa? Justru itu balasan untuk orang yang telah menyakitimu!"

"Tapi, caranya bukan begini! Aku masih mencintainya", bisik Xiao.

"Lalu? Setelah memacarinya, kau rela disiksa? Aku yang memiliki harga diri manusia dan keganasan Panda juga harus berhak membela majikanku sendiri!", Shin teriak dengan toak.

Dan semua orang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Bagus, Shin. Kau baru saja mendapat gelar The Most Wanted", Alisa yang entah darimana jadi ikutan nimbrung.

"Hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa kita tempuh untuk melewati semua ini…", Shin menerima lilin di atas kepalanya.

Namun terlambat, Jin telah memanggil armada Tekken Force untuk menyerangya.

Mereka dengan serempak berteriak,

"KABUUUUR!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Most Wanted

(backsound : LMFAO-Party Rock Anthem)

Kini, Xiaoyu, Shin, dan Alisa dikejar-kejar oleh gerombolan Tekken Force. Dan cara mengejar kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka mengejar dengan..

.

.

.

SHUFFLE!

Pantesan, dari tadi lagunya begitu…

"Xiao-sama, bisakah anda lari sendiri? Aku lelah! Mereka sudah mendekati kita!", keluh Shin yang berlari sambil menggendeong majikannya.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi?", kata Xiaoyu yang juga ikutan khawatir.

"aku sih bisa, tapi anda harus kulepas dulu. Tak kusangka semakin berlari badanmu semakin berat. Kau makan apa semalam?", kata Shin masih mengomentari majikannya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kamu sudah jadi orang bisa seenaknya komentar!", Xiaoyu masih marah dan keberatan dikomentari seperti tadi.

Dan di tengah perdebatan mereka berdua, muncul suara computer.

"Expresscape mode, activate!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

MOENG!

Suara ala balap MotoGP kembali terdengar hingga telinga para pembaca dan tentara Tekken Force berlumuran darah. Karena kecepatannya, Shin tak bisa berhenti berlari. Dan kejadian tersebut membuat mereka tertabrak gerobak es krim Wall's dan meninggal dunia.

Maaf, saya salah beri ending. Jika tamatnya hanya sampai disini, tak ada cerita tentang aktivitas seperti saat Xiaoyu yang galau ria.

.  
>Karena Shin tak bisa berhenti berlari, dia baru saja menabrak kandang ayam, gerobak es cao, dan rumah Lee Chaolan, guru yang dikenal sangat seksi di kalangan cewek kelas 10-G.<p>

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa aksi Lee selanjutnya adalah berteriak,"RUMAHKUUU!", jawaban kalian salah! Mau tahu? Mari kita lihat…

"AYAMKUUUUU!", teriak Lee sambil berlari menuju kandang ayamnya. Lee tampak marah dengan wajah merah padam yang justru membuat perempuan di sekelilingnya terpana, kecuali dua Author yang membaca cerita ini.

"Maaf, Pak. Kami ga bermaksud melakukan itu. Bisakah kami tinggal untuk mengganti semua kerugian yang Bapak dapat sekarang?", kata Xiaoyu yang merupakan pelopor dari aksi pengejaran tersebut.

Lee mulai berpikir untuk mencari solusi dari semua kejadian mengenaskan tersebut,sementara Trio Bingung yang terdiri dari Xiaoyu, Alisa, dan Shin menunggu giliran mendapatkan minyak Pertamax karena harga BBM naik(?).

1 jam…

.

.

.

2 jam…

.

.

.

3 jam…

.

.

.

Tampaknya, Xiaoyu dan Shin telah mempunyai keluarga, dan anak tunggalnya diberi nama Kamiya Rafael(?), yang saat ini berada dalam boyband SM*SH(?).

.

.

.

"EXCELLENT! SILAKAN MASUK!", mendadak, Lee mengeluarkan jargon andalannya.

.

.

.

"Wah, kita harus gimana? Kalo Jin beneran menghalangi kita kali ini, kita tidak bisa menemukan Dr. Bosconovitch!", keluh Shin yang sedang galau.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengaktifkan Escape Mode ketika tak tahu jalan… ", kata Alisa menyesali perbuatannya.

"tidak tahu jalan? Bukankah kau ini robot?",Tanya Xiaoyu.

"Ya begitulah masalahnya. Biarpun aku robot, aku juga punya batas kemampuan…", kata Alisa menerangkan dengan senter(?).

"Maksudya?", kata Xiaoyu heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paket internet buat ngebuka Goo*piiip* Maps abis. Padahal, itu satu-satunya GPS yang bisa yang punya duit buat perpanjang masa pakainya ga?"

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu dari luar kamar. Tampak Jin dengan beberapa tentara Tekken Force memasuki ruangan tersebut. Shin, Xiaoyu, dan Alisa pun mulai memojokkan diri dan segera komat-kamit menyanyikan lagu "Mbah Dukun"(?)

"Hah? Kok takut semua sih?", Tanya Jin pada Trio Pojokan(?).

"Plis, jangan lakukan ini! Kalo kamu nyari Alisa atau nyari cowok ini, ambil saja!", Xiaoyu ketakutan dan segera menyerahkan diri.

"Kok kamu tega sama aku sih!", kata Shin mengeluh. "Kamu lebih menyayangi robot ini dibandingkan binatang peliharaanmu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu? Salah satu dari kalian harus dikorbankan atau kita semua tertangkap"

"siapa yang mau nangkep lu betiga!Aku kesini karena harus memperpanjang paket internetku!", kata Jin sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang ternyata voucher pulsa.

Jin pun melaju dan mendekati Alisa. Tak disangka dan dinyana, Jin membawa kapak raksasa.

"Mau kau apakan akuuuu?", Alisa sedikit ketakutan.

Jin tak mendengar. Dia teap focus dengan kapak yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan pukul aku pakai itu!", Alisa berteriak, namun Jin tetap akan melanjutkan tugas sucinya(?).  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

CETAK!

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku robot yang terlalu kuat. Kalo kamu puku pake itu, ga mempan!",kata Alisa melihat kapak yang dibawa Jin benar-benar patah.

Namun ternyata, Jin tak menyerah. Dia tetap berusaha membelah kepala Alisa dengan menyuruh pengawalnya, Nina, membawakan senjata yang lain.

"Woy, Pantat Bebek! Lo ga bisa bikin modus _standby_? Dia khan robot punya loe!", kata Shin menggunakan bahasa gaul untuk mengingatkan Jin.

'Tampaknya, Jin sudah datang. Berarti waktunya semakin dekat', batin Xiaoyu sambil merenung.

Sementara itu…

Jin mengaktifkan modus _standby_, dan mulai membuka isi kepala Alisa perlahan. Lalu, meletakkan SIM _card_ ke hapenya untuk diisi ulang.

"pantesan hapenya ga dipake…",kata Shin yang sejak dulu merasa bingung kenapa hapenya Jin tak bisa dihubungi.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Scarlet : Wah, lumayan susah buat nyari ide untuk yang ini

Nagi : maaf jika isinya terlalu pendek

Scarlet : jika anda ingin mengirim kritik, saran, atau pertanyaan dan rikues penpik, silakan memencet tombol Review di bawah ini 


End file.
